It's Only the Beginning
by alisther
Summary: Story about Trunks and Pan. First time writing.
1. Chapter 1

You never cared about me did you? You were just playing with my feelings. I thought we had something, something that could overcome all of this. Well now I know I was wrong you don't care about me, fine then you can just forget about me Trunks Vegeta Briefs you'll never have to see me again, or this baby. Good luck with your new girlfriend. I would say see you later, but I never want to see you again. Goodbye Trunks.

You might be asking yourself how I Pan Son ended up in this position. Alone, pregnant, and in love with Trunks Vegeta Briefs, see my life was fine before I have a loving family, the best of friends, I was in my last year of college. Everything was perfect until I met him, the person that at this moment I hate the most, but also love with all my heart, how could I not love him even though he broke my heart he is the person that gave me this being that is growing inside of me and for the life of me I cannot bring myself to hate this baby. But I'm getting ahead of myself let me take you back to when this all started six months ago.

Pan wake up you're going to be late for your interview at Capsule Corp.

I'm already up mom don't worry this interview is way too important for me this could set or break my future I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Pan I wish you the best and go knock the sox off those interviewers.

Ok thanks mom I'll see you later hopefully with a new job at The Capsule Corporation.

Mom worries to much since dad left us we have drifted apart from his side of the family I still meet with them but not as much it hurts mom to see them, they all remind her of dad so much. So I try not to mention them or get to close just help her cope. I was still a baby when dad died but mom tells me stories about him. She says that he was very smart just like me, and that I look nothing like but every once in a while when the light shines a certain way or I act a certain way she can see him in me. I've seen picture but never really seen does features that she's talking about. Maybe if I would have met him I would be able to see it.

Well here I am Capsule Corp Headquarters ready or not this is the begging if my future.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there my name is Pan Son and I have an interview with Mr. Jordon Robertson. Would you be able to point me in the direction that I need to go?

Sure thing sweaty just go down that hall until you reach the elevator and take it to the 25th floor exit to your left and walk all the way down the hall until you reach a door.

Thank you.

I hope every one is as nice as that receptionist. Ok so do I go left or right when the elevator opens, I knew I should have been paying attention to her when she was telling me how to get there. I think she said right or maybe it was left. Well I just have to take a chance and right it is. All the way down the hall to the only door. Well here goes nothing.

Get the hell out! You have no idea what it is that you're doing. You just lost out in being part of this project. Get out of my office now!

But Sir…

I said out!

Yes Sir oh man I think I just lost my job. Oh sorry about that, good luck in there his not in a very good mood right now.

Uhm thanks I guess. _Man just my luck I have an interview right after some idiot gets the interviewer all riled up._

Uhm hello Mr.…

Take a sit I'll be right with you. Sarah get in touch with human resources I want that guy out of this company he is worth less doesn't even know what the hell his doing and he almost made us lose thousands. I want him out ASAP.

Yes sir.

Idiots don't know what the hell they are doing. If I want something done right I have to do it myself.

Oh Kami what should I do I don't think he remembers I'm here. I didn't think Mr. Robertson would be so young and so hot. Oh kami Pan concentrate you're here for an interview not to see how hot your maybe future boss is. Hurry up and interrupt his ranting before he gets even madder.

Uhm excuse me.

Oh right I forgot you where here. What's your name?

Does eyes there so beautiful what a unique color. I wonder how they would look up close. Right he asked my name.

Pan. Pan Son sir.

 _Pan Son I know that name where do I know that name._

Uhm Mr. Robertson can we start my interview.

 _Mr. Robertson. She does know whom I am, who doesn't know who Trunks Vegeta Briefs is. I remember know Robertson is having interviews today. I guess I could have some fun doing an interview not like anything is going to come from it._

Right Ms. Son lets get this interview started then. So what do you think of Capsule Corp?

It's a great company it's leading the market in its state of the art dino-caps, and I also know that the company wants to start getting into different areas in this ever growing world of ours. Especially exploring all the technology that other planets have to offer. Which is what Capsule Corp is trying to do.

Why do you think you should get this job Ms. Son?

Well Mr. Robertson I have a Masters in Bio-Technology, and a Masters in Nano-Technology, which

Wait what you have two Masters.

Uhm yes Sir I thought you would have seen that in my resume.

Oh yea I'm very busy and I skimmed through it, but that's very impressive how old are you Ms. Son if I may ask.

 _And I thought she was just going to be some girl trying to get into Capsule to get near the President I guess I was sadly mistaken._

I'm 25.

 _Twenty-five wow she's young. She has it all she's smart, young and beautiful. I wouldn't mind playing with her for a while. The girls that I have with are getting boring maybe I should have a change of pace. What could possibly go wrong?_

Twenty-five with two masters degree's how did you accomplish that?

Well I graduated early from high school and took almost double the classes in collage; I couldn't decide which master's I wanted to get so I decided to do both but I didn't want to spend my whole life in school so I took more classes to be able to finish early. I was actually quite surprised that I graduated there where moments that I thought I wasn't going to make. Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling, uhm lets continue the interview please.

 _I was right she's smart to be able to finish two masters at such a young age. Shit I'm late for my meeting mom is going to kill me._

Actually Ms. Son I have to go it was nice meeting you we will give you a call once we finish the interview the rest of the interviews letting you know if you got the job thank you for coming in.

Uhm sure but Mr. Robertson, but you didn't really ask me any questions.

It's ok I've got everything I need to know from your resume, and the few questions I did get to ask. Bye-Bye now.

Bye.

Sarah tell Robertson that Ms. Son is not a candidate for his department anymore tell him I've chosen Pan Son, to be my personal secretary, and have her resume on my desk when I get back from talking to my mother.

Yes Mr. Briefs.

 **With Pan**

Well that did not go as planned. I'm so stupid I know I didn't get the job why did I have to start rambling. I was so nerves I didn't quite expect him to look so. Kami what do I do now mom is going to be so disappointed. I didn't want to disappoint her. She was really looking forward to be having this job.

I need to talk to B maybe she can help me figure out how to tell this to my mom.

Hey B can we meet I kind of need your help.

Ok I'll see you there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey B long time no see.

Yea-long time Pan Son where have you been you don't call you don't text you don't visit. Who do you think you are leaving the Bianca stranded with no one to complain too?

 _Bianca is my best friend she moved here from the states when we were both 15, we went to the same high school and she's also smart considering that she graduated with me. But unlike me she did not go into science her passion is photography, and she's actually very good at it. Also very good at being over dramatic._

Bianca calm down it's only been a week since I last saw you.

Only a week, that is 7 days, 168 hours,

Bianca let me stop you there because this could go on forever, and I really need your help. I messed up Bianca messed up really bad.

The Pan Son messed up. Ms. Perfect graduating early from high school getting two masters before she's even 30. What could she have possibly done to say she has messed up?

Bianca I had an interview at Capsule and before you say anything I know you could have talked to your father to hire me but I don't want any favors I want to get hired by my own merit. But that's the thing I think I messed up the interview.

Pan there is no possible way you could have messed up the interview to the point that your resume couldn't impress them so calm down and wait for them to call. Can I ask whom you had the interview with?

No! Absolutely not! Knowing you, you'll go over there and ask them to hire me, or tell your father to talk to them.

You miss judge me I would never do that, I was merely curious to see who had made the Pan Son thought her self.

Bianca you know I'm not as confident as you.

 _Bianca and I are complete opposites she's out going adventures, and me I'm a nerd. A complete and total nerd that stays home and studies instead of going out to parties or drinking. Bianca is the girl next door while I'm the mountain girl._

Pan you just need to be more confident. Your smart, beautiful and talented you have to give yourself more credit, and maybe dress a little different.

Hey I like how I dress!

I was only joking Panny lighten up. Ok, ok all jokes aside did you meet him?

Meet who?

Trunks Vegeta Briefs of course who else would I be talking about Ms. Perfect. Really Pan you want to work at Capsule but you know nothing about who runs the company.

I don't care about who runs the company I care about what they invent and the inventing happens very far from where the owner is.

You do realize you make no sense the owner decides what they invent and where it is going. Plus his a genius I'm sure most if not everything that is created there is Trunk's idea.

B I know enough about the company I don't need to know about the world's most eligible bachelor. I have better things to do research on other, then men.

Not men Pan The Most Eligible Bachelor in the world.

Oh B you and men let's go get something to eat and B thanks for cheering me up.

Any time Ms. Perfect.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs why where you late to that meeting you know how important that was you are so lucky that I was there. Trunks you are the President of Capsule Corp there is no reason for your mother to be covering for you.

Mom calm down I was only like five minute late no big deal I didn't miss much. Plus I had an interview.

An interview Trunks why where you having an interview? With who?

For my personal assistant mother for what else.

No Trunks not this again. The only people that you hire are dumb bimbos that don't know what's up from down. Please tell me you didn't hire anyone.

Its fine mother I hired someone that is very smart. She has two master degrees. _Not to mention that she's very beautiful. But it's better not to say that._

I want to see her resume I am not letting you hire some blonde again.

Ill have Sarah send her resume. Now can I go I'm a very busy man mother.

Go but ill have your father have a word with you once you get home about being late.

 _Oh man dad already thinks I'm slaking because I don't train as much this is going to be the perfect excuse to kick my ass. Oh well at least I know mom wont be able to say no to Pan Son, she has all the qualifications to be my assistant. And I can have some fun with her to._

 _She finished school early so that means she didn't get out much. So I'll play my game with Ms. Son for a while until something better comes along._

Mom I'm back.

Pan how did it go? Did you get the job? What am I saying of course you did? Lets celebrate how about it want me to make you your favorite.

Mom calm down I just had the interview today and they had other people to interview also so it's going to take them a while to decide.

What do you mean I bet once they finished with you they stopped looking? Your more then qualified to work at that company and if they don't see that then they aren't very smart.

Yea I bet your right. _I hope your right mom._ But I'm tired so I'm going up to bed.

Alright but are you sure you don't want something to eat before you go up.

No I'm fine I ate with Bianca today, I hadn't seen her in a while so we went out for dinner after my interview.

Ok sweaty have a nice night.

You too mom love you.

 _I hope Bianca is right, I would hate to disappoint mom. Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to update every week or sometimes two times a week. It's my first time writing and I'm not to sure what I'm doing, I just really wanted to try to right a fan fiction about Trunks and Pan. If anyone has any input about the story fill free to leave a review it would really help.

 _I don't know what to do its almost been two weeks since I had that interview with Capsule Corp and I still haven't gotten a call back. Bianca says I should worry that I will get the job but mom keeps asking me if they've called and I don't want to keep lying to her._

 _She should know that I messed up the interview and that I won't be getting the job. I should also start applying to other companies. Even though it's been my dream to work at Capsule corp. Kami what should I do?_

Pan! Lunch is ready.

Coming mom. _Well here goes nothing._ Mom I have to talk to you about something.

Yea what is it sweaty.

It's about the interview I had at Capsule.

Oh Panny did they finally call Congratulations I knew you would get the job lets celebrate.

No mom its not that the truth is…

Hold that thought Panny phones ringing.

Hello oh yes she's here give me one moment. Pan its for you.

Me? Hello this is Pan Son.

Hello Ms. Son this is Mr. Robertson (This is still Trunks pretending to be Robertson) I just wanted to let you know that we have selected you for the position at Capsule Corp you will be coming in tomorrow to fill out all the necessary paper work, and will officially start working at Capsule Corp next week. We will see you tomorrow morning at 9 am please don't be late.

 _Oh Kami I got the job thank you, thank you. Oh right I have to answer._ Yes Mr. Robertson I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I'll see you tomorrow.

Bye Ms. Son see you tomorrow. _And let the game begin._

Mom I got the job!

See Panny I told you, you would get the job, and you were worried for nothing. Now lets celebrate.

 _Ok Pan Son this is it the first day of the rest of your career._

Hi again.

 _She doesn't seem to remember me._

I'm Pan Son I had an interview with Mr. Robertson a couple of weeks back. He told me to come back in today can I just go up.

Oh yea congratulations on getting the position a lot of people wanted that job. Here's your temporary pass until you get your permanent ID badge and just head on up you do remember how to get there right?

Uhm yea I think I do thank you. I guess I'll see you around I'm sorry I never got your name.

My name is Stacy, Pan it is very nice to meet you.

Likewise Stacy well I should get going. Bye.

 _I wonder is she always that nice. Ok so here we go 25_ _th_ _floor to the right to the last door._

Excuse me can I help you.

Uhm hi my name is Pan Son and I'm suppose to be meeting Mr. Robertson at 9 AM.

Sorry sweaty but you have the wrong office you were suppose to turn left not right know run along I'm busy.

 _That's weird I'm sure I turned right last time I was here._ Uhm excuse me are you sure…

Are you saying I'm a liar ill have you know that I've been working here a year and I know full well who I work for know for the last time run along little girl!

Amanda what the hell is going on!

I'm sorry Sir its just this girl says she's suppose to be meeting with Mr. Robertson but she came down this way and I also know from Rebecca that Mr. Robertson doesn't have a meeting with anyone at nine since he called saying that he would be coming in later.

Amanda she came this way because she has a meeting with me.

But Sir

Enough apologies to Ms. Son know.

I'm sorry Ms. Son.

It's ok. _What in Kami's name is going on she's saying that Robertson won't be in until later but his standing right next to her. Unless I was suppose to go left that day. I'm such an idiot who did I have an interview with then. This is bad wait but he did offer me a job I think his talking to me._

Ms. Son are you ok you spaced out.

I'm fine Mr. Ro I'm sorry I guess your not Mr. Robertson.

No I'm not please come in the office so we can talk.

Ok.

I do apologies Ms. Son for not telling you who I really was it had been a long day and hearing your responses to my question made it a little more interesting. _Not to mention your beautiful body. But ill keep that to myself cant have her running away before I even start._

Ok so who are you exactly if you're not Robertson then who?

My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs and I'm the President of Capsule Corp.

Wait what?

And you Ms. Son if you accept are my personal assistant.

Mr. Briefs I can't be your assistant that's not the position I applied for, I have no idea how to be an assistant, and as I've said before and I'm sure you've read my two maters are better suited in other areas of Capsule Corp not as your personal assistant.

Ms. Son my assistant is involved in all aspects of the corporation. You will be over seeing the departments that you would have been capable of working in, and giving your input to me to be able to make does changes.

I can't accept this job I'm sure plenty of your employees are more then qualified to take this position and I come in a newly graduated student and skip above them I don't see that as far.

Ms. Son I understand your hesitation but you are more then qualified for the job. I've spoken to your professors and to the companies where you have interned ill have you know they are very disappointed that you will not be returning to them. I'm sure of the chose I made Ms. Son but are you sure you want to work for this company, no one in their right mind would decline this opportunity.

But if you wish think about it the rest of the morning I have a meeting to attend to ill be back by 3 please come see me with your response here's the contract so you can read through it.

And Ms. Son just to let you know it would be a pleasure to work with a smart, and beautiful woman as your self.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long I've been out of town and didn't have access to the internet._

 _What should I do work with Mr. Briefs or not work with him. I would still be working at Capsule Corp. that's what I want right. Not exactly in the department that I applied for but still Capsule none the less. I need help._

Hey Bianca its Pan can we talk. Ok ill be there in 5.

Pan you have to take the job. It might not be what you applied for it's the job that you've always wanted plus you get to work with the Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

B I've told you before I don't care about that plus he lied when he did the interview what makes you think his telling the truth that I'm truly qualified for the job that his offering he could be lying about that too.

Pan why would he be lying.

I don't know.

Pan trust me your more then qualified for the job take it trust me now I've got to go my lunch breaks over call me when you know what to do.

 _What to do this contract states that I can't leave Capsule until I've been there a year if I sign this contract I would have to stay in the company even if I didn't like it. But I know this is where I want to be._

 _And then there's Trunks, I can't be to sure but I think he was flirting with me but I cant mix my personal life with my work that's just not right. Crap its almost 3 I have to go even if I don't know what I'm doing I have to give him and answer._

Capsule

Sir I just wanted to apologies once again for what I did earlier it wasn't my intention to be rude, its just you didn't tell me about having a meeting with anyone and I thought that you

Amanda I don't care what you think, what if that would have been a client would you have treated them the same way.

No sir but she

Amanda get over it I know why you did that we slept together a couple of times but that's it if your going to be possessive then I'm going to have to ask you to leave the company.

No, no sir that wont ever haven again. But Trunks…

Don't call me that I'm you boss know get out!

Yes Sir.

 _Where is she it's almost 4 is she's not going to take the job. I guess it's on to plan b if she doesn't take it. I'm not going to let her go that easily. She doesn't know whom, she's dealing with no one and I mean no one gets away from Trunks Vegeta Briefs once he lays eyes on them._

Sir

What now Amanda?

Uhm Sir Ms. Son Pan is back.

Let her in. _Mm maybe I was wrong_. Come in Ms. Son please take a sit.

Thank you Mr. Briefs. So to cut to the chase I'm really flattered that you offered me this position Mr. Briefs above everyone else in your company that has more experience then I do.

 _She's going to say no there has to be a way to convince her to say yes but what can I do. She's talking to me again._

I'm sorry Ms. Son what was that.

I said I accept the job.

That's great Pan I'm sorry Ms. Son so you looked over the contract and everything seems fair to you.

Yes.

All right then once again welcome to Capsule Corp. and like I said before it will be my pleasure to work with a women such as yourself now ill see you tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp we have a lot of work to do.

 _His stare is so intense and does eyes are so beautiful. Beautiful colored eyes I've never seen that color before._

1 week later

 _I'm going crazy. I don't know what to think anymore, Mr. briefs or Trunks, he prefers I call him Trunks when we're alone; he is driving me crazy. I don't know if his flirting with me or is he just being nice. At first I thought it was just my imagination playing tricks on me but now I don't know._

 _Every time our eyes meet or our hands touch he ugh I don't know._

Pan can you come over here for a minute.

Yes Mr. Briefs I mean Trunks what can I do for you?

I need you take a look at this contract and tell me what you think of what this company is offering.

Ok.

Here take a sit in my chair that way you can see clearly.

Trunks I don't think that's a good idea.

And why is that Pan.

OK. _Kami his so close to me I can feel his breath on my ear. I can feel his chest on my back. I can smell him, his smell is so unique he smell of mint and something else I just can't put my finger on._

Pan are you ok, you look kind of flushed.

Yes Trun…

 _I didn't realize we where so close to each other. His eyes are so beautiful his face is so close to mine._

Uhm Trunks I think I should

Don't move.

But Trunks we shouldn't _and he stops me Trunks is kissing me, my boss is kissing me and I'm kissing back. No no no Pan stop stop what are you doing? You have to stop._

 _Without realizing it my hands move around his neck into his hair his soft silky hair. His hands are moving down by body to my back he lifts me up on his desk. No I have to stop this._

Trunks no stop. _I push him off. Kami I wish he was still kissing me._ I I have to go its lunchtime.

Pan wait.

Ill see you after lunch Mr. Briefs.

 _Dam I didn't think she would taste so good. I was planning on taking it slow but as soon as kissed I felt electricity go through me. Kami I need to have her._

 _I hope I didn't scare her off that would ruin everything._

 _With Pan_

 _What did I just do I kissed Trunks Briefs, my boss, CEO of Capsule Corp, most eligible Bachelor. I can't go back to the office but I still have to work. Kami I can't forget how his lips felt on mine how his hands roamed my body._

 _No stop Pan you can't fall for your boss. Get over it time for lunch and once I get back act like it never happened._

Pan your back we need to talk.

No Mr. Briefs we don't need to talk I just got back from lunch and there's a lot to get done, so if you'll excuse me ill like to get start it.

Mr. Briefs Pan you know you can call me Trunk. Please lets talk about what happened earlier.

No Mr. Briefs I can't call you Trunks and what happened earlier was a mistake that should have never happened, I should have never let that happen. _I didn't realize I while Trunks has been trying to get closer I've backed myself into a wall. I have nowhere to go._

 _Now his right in front of me I'm cornered._

Pan look at me. You can't tell me it was a mistake what we did earlier did you feel that electricity, because I did just like I do know. _This has to work if it doesn't then I will never have her in my bed._

Trunks I… _why does this man love to cut me off. But his right I could feel the electricity even before his mouth touched me. He kisses me with so much passion and just like before he takes me over to his desk._

 _I know I should stop him but I just can't bring myself to do that. His trailing kissed down my neck._

Trunks

 _Yes I've got her where I want her._

Please Trunks stop.

Why I know you like this and so do I, why would you want me to stop.

 _He stops kissing me but he never steps away it's so hard to concentrate when his this close to me but we can't do this here._ Trunks we're in your office anyone can just walk in, and more importantly we work together we are nothing to each other but two strangers.

 _He steps away enough for me to get my thoughts together._

Then let us fix that go out with me tonight.

 _What he has officially lost it._ Trunks I don't

Don't say it's not a good idea just try go out with me tonight Pan. Come on what is the worst that can happen if you go out to dinner with me. You'll have a good time.

I…

Please say yes.

 _Going out to dinner with Trunks, my boss I don't think is a good idea but he won't stop asking I can see it in his eyes what should I do I work with him, it is not good to be in a relationship with your boss. A hot boss at that no Pan you have to say no._

Ok Trunks I'll go out to dinner with you. _What no your suppose to say no._

Trunks I just got back from a meeting and oh hi Pan am I interrupting something.

No not all Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs was just showing how to properly line up a contract I'll leave you two alone. If you'll excuse me. _Thank Kami she didn't come in earlier I would have been fired._

Pan sweaty you look kind of flushed do you feel ok? Do you need the rest of the day?

No I'm fine thank you for asking. If you'll excuse me I have some paper work to finish.

Trunks I hope Pan isn't flushed because of the reason that I am thinking.

Mother you don't have to lecture me you yourself checked Pans resume and you agreed it was a good idea to hire I only did what I was told, and what kind of man do you think I am to do that in this office.

Trunks I know you like the back of my hand. But anyways lets get back to business.


End file.
